Winter Wonderland
File:Winter_wonderland_banner.jpg , Lúcio (above), Torbjörn, Tracer, and McCree (behind the glass) in the menu background]] Winter Wonderland was a Christmas-based event in Overwatch that started on December 13, 2016 and ended on January 2, 2017. The event included a new co-op based brawl mode, Mei's Snowball Offensive, which takes place in a reskin of Ecopoint: Antarctica, and a seasonal change in rule for Mystery Heroes, namely Winter Mystery. The event also contained a Winter reskin of Hanamura and King's Row, 4 special achievements and a limited series of items, which could be earned through special Loot Boxes, and unlocked through Hero Gallery. All event-exclusive content became unobtainable once the event ended. A special comic, Reflections, was released as a part of this event's promotion. On Christmas Day, all players were given 5 free loot boxes each to celebrate Overwatch's huge success. This was a way to show the developers' gratitude to the fans. Mei's Snowball Offensive Mei's Snowball Offensive is an Arcade game mode exclusive to the event; it replaced the mode All Brawls! in the time of the event. This special Brawl takes place on the Ecopoint: Antarctica (Winter) map. Each team has 6 members and players can only play Mei with a modified version of her standard gun. Her primary fire shoots a snowball that will instantly kill any enemy it hits and has an ammo of a single snowball. Her secondary fire is used to reload the gun from randomly spawned piles of snow around the map. Her ultimate is also changed to give her unlimited ammo and increased rate of fire for several seconds. Her Cryo-Freeze and Ice Wall remain unchanged and can be used for either offensive or defensive purposes. Teams compete to the best of 5 rounds, with the first team to win 3 rounds being the overall winners. There are 4 Special achievements tied to this brawl that will unlock sprays when achieved. Winter Mystery :See also: Mystery Heroes Winter Mystery is an Arcade game mode which replaced Mystery Heroes for the span of the event. Its rules are the same as Mystery Heroes, but the map pool is limited to only Hanamura and King's Row reskin. Winter Wonderland items There are 124 Winter Wonderland items, which are comprised of 12 Skins, 3 Emotes, 7 Victory Poses, 23 Voice Lines, 51 Sprays (including 4 Sprays from the achievements), 2 Highlight Intros, and 26 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Winter Wonderland event. All items excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Completing Special achievements will grant the player unique sprays which are exclusive to this event. Items along with the achievements which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins :All Epic Skins cost Lúcio_winterwonderland_andes.png|Andes (Lúcio) McCree_winterwonderland_scrooge.png|Scrooge (McCree) Pharah_winterwonderland_frostbite.png|Frostbite (Pharah) Reaper_winterwonderland_shiver.png|Shiver (Reaper) Roadhog_winterwonderland_rudolph.png|Rudolph (Roadhog) Sombra_winterwonderland_peppermint.png|Peppermint (Sombra) Zarya_winterwonderland_frosted.png|Frosted (Zarya) ;Legendary Skins :All Legendary Skins cost Mei_winterwonderland_meirry.png|Mei-rry (Mei) Torbjörn_winterwonderland_santaclad.png|Santaclad (Torbjörn) Tracer_winterwonderland_jingle.png|Jingle (Tracer) Winston_winterwonderland_yeti.png|Yeti (Winston) Zenyatta_winterwonderland_nutcracker.png|Nutcracker (Zenyatta) Additional Emotes ;Epic Emotes :All Epic Emotes cost McCree_winterwonderland_hattrick.gif|Hat Trick (McCree) Mei_winterwonderland_snowman.gif|Snowman (Mei) ;Legendary Emotes :All Legendary Emotes cost Zarya_winterwonderland_mysterygift_boxes.gif|Mystery Gift* (Zarya) Zarya_winterwonderland_mysterygift_teddybear.gif|Mystery Gift* (Zarya) Zarya_winterwonderland_mysterygift_robot.gif|Mystery Gift* (Zarya) :*When activated, Zarya's Mystery Gift emote will randomly play one of these animations. The "present boxes" emote after activating will remain in its looped animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Additional Victory Poses :All Victory Poses cost Ana_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Ana) DVa_winterwonderland_festive.png|Festive (D.Va) Mercy_winterwonderland_mistletoe.png|Mistletoe (Mercy) Pharah_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Pharah) Reinhardt_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Reinhardt) Soldier76_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Soldier: 76) Torbjörn_winterwonderland_toast.png|Toast (Torbjörn) Additional Voicelines :All voice lines cost *I'm Watching Out For You (Ana) (" ") *Dwee Doo Hoo (Bastion, humming the "Deck the Halls" melody) *Aw, You Shouldn't Have (D.Va) *Merry Christmas! (Genji) *A Gift For You (Hanzo) *Merry Christmas (Junkrat) *Happy Holidays! (Lúcio) *Had To Break The Ice (McCree) ("Someone had to break the ice.") *I Got You Something! (Mei) *Your Guardian Angel (Mercy) *The Forecast (Pharah) ("Want to know the forecast?") *Holiday Spirit (Reaper) ("Where's your holiday spirit?") *You're On My Naughty List (Reinhardt) *Ho Ho Ho (Roadhog) ("Hmm... Ho ho ho ho ho!") *Stay Frosty (Soldier: 76) *I Know Who's Been Naughty (Sombra) *I Made You Something (Symmetra) *Made To Order (Torbjörn) *It's In The Bag (Tracer) *Exquisite (Widowmaker) ("Ah, exquisite.") *I... Got You Something (Winston) ("I... uh, got you something.") *For The Motherland (Zarya) *No Snowflake (Zenyatta) ("No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place.") Additional Sprays :All sprays cost Winter Wonderland - Ana - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Ana) Winter Wonderland - Ana - Warm spray.jpg|Warm (Ana) Winter Wonderland - Bastion - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Bastion) Winter Wonderland - Bastion - Festive spray.jpg|Festive (Bastion) Winter Wonderland - DVA - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (D.Va) Winter Wonderland - DVA - Cookie spray.jpg|Cookie (D.Va) Winter Wonderland - Genji - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Genji) Winter Wonderland - Genji - Kadomatsu spray.jpg|Kadomatsu (Genji) Winter Wonderland - Hanzo - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Hanzo) Winter Wonderland - Hanzo - Kadomatsu spray.jpg|Kadomatsu (Hanzo) Winter Wonderland - Junkrat - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Junkrat) Winter Wonderland - Junkrat - Winter spray.jpg|"Winter" (Junkrat) Winter Wonderland - Lucio - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Lúcio) Winter Wonderland - Lucio - Hockey spray.jpg|Hockey (Lúcio) Winter Wonderland - McCree - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (McCree) Winter Wonderland - McCree - Ugly Sweater spray.jpg|Ugly Sweater (McCree) Winter Wonderland - Mei - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Mei) Winter Wonderland - Mei - Sculpting spray.jpg|Sculpting (Mei) Winter Wonderland - Mercy - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Mercy) Winter Wonderland - Mercy - Snow Angel.jpg|Snow Angel (Mercy) Winter Wonderland - Pharah - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Pharah) Winter Wonderland - Pharah - Ice Fishing spray.jpg|Ice Fishing (Pharah) Winter Wonderland - Reaper - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Reaper) Winter Wonderland - Reaper - Stocking spray.jpg|Stocking (Reaper) Winter Wonderland - Reinhardt - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Reinhardt) Winter Wonderland - Reinhardt - Ice Fishing spray.jpg|Ice Fishing (Reinhardt) Winter Wonderland - Roadhog - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Roadhog) Winter Wonderland - Roadhog - Winter spray.jpg|"Winter" (Roadhog) Winter Wonderland - Soldier 76 - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Soldier: 76) Winter Wonderland - Soldier 76 - Army Man 76 spray.jpg|Army Man: 76 (Soldier: 76) Winter Wonderland - Sombra - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Sombra) Winter Wonderland - Sombra - Puppet spray.jpg|Puppet (Sombra) Winter Wonderland - Symmetra - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Symmetra) Winter Wonderland - Symmetra - Snowflake spray.jpg|Snowflake (Symmetra) Winter Wonderland - Torbjorn - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Torbjörn) Winter Wonderland - Torbjorn - Workshop spray.jpg|Workshop (Torbjörn) Winter Wonderland - Tracer - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Tracer) Winter Wonderland - Tracer - Snowboarding spray.jpg|Snowboarding (Tracer) Winter Wonderland - Widowmaker - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Widowmaker) Winter Wonderland - Widowmaker - Skiing spray.jpg|Skiing (Widowmaker) Winter Wonderland - Winston - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Winston) Winter Wonderland - Winston - Presents spray.jpg|Presents (Winston) Winter Wonderland - Zarya - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Zarya) Winter Wonderland - Zarya - Matryoshka spray.jpg|Matryoshka (Zarya) Winter Wonderland - Zenyatta - Ornament spray.jpg|Ornament (Zenyatta) Winter Wonderland - Zenyatta - Snowball Fight spray.jpg|Snowball Fight (Zenyatta) Winter Wonderland spray.jpg|Winter Wonderland Winter Wonderland - Ambush ach - Snowhog.jpg|Snowhog Ambush! achievement Winter Wonderland - The Whap ach - Snowcree spray.jpg|Snowcree Whap! achievement Winter Wonderland - Cool As Ice - Snow Reaper spray.jpg|Snow Reaper Cool As Ice achievement Winter Wonderland - Snowed In ach - Snow Mei spray.jpg|Snow Mei Snowed In achievement Additional Highlight Intros :All Highlight Intros cost Symmetra_winterwonderland_snowflake.gif|Snowflake (Symmetra) Widowmaker_winterwonderland_underthemistletoe.gif|Under The Mistletoe (Widowmaker) Additional Player Icons 2017.png|2017 Bells.png|Bells Bubbly.png|Bubbly Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane Cheers!.png|Cheers! Dreidel.png|Dreidel Gingerbread.png|Gingerbread Gingermari.png|Gingermari Holly.png|Holly Hot Cocoa.png|Hot Cocoa Jingle.png|Jingle Mochi.png|Mochi Nutcracker.png|Nutcracker Ornament.png|Ornament Pachimerry.png|Pachimerry Pachireindeer.png|Pachireindeer Peppermint.png|Peppermint Present.png|Present Santaclad.png|Santaclad Snow Globe.png|Snow Globe Snowman.png|Snowman Stocking.png|Stocking Tannenbaum.png|Tannenbaum Winter Wonderland 2016.png|Winter Wonderland 2016 Wreath.png|Wreath Yeti.png|Yeti Map reskins The Winter Wonderland event introduces a temporary reskin of the King's Row and Hanamura maps. The reskin maps replaced the normal maps in all game modes for the span of the seasonal event. There are also temporary options for the reskin maps in Custom Game. King's Row map reskin Winter Wonderland - King's Row 2.jpg Winter Wonderland - King's Row 3.jpg Winter Wonderland - King's Row 4.jpg Winter Wonderland - King's Row.jpg Hanamura map reskin Winter Wonderland - Hanamura 2.jpg Winter Wonderland - Hanamura 3.jpg Winter Wonderland - Hanamura 4.jpg Winter Wonderland - Hanamura 5.jpg Winter Wonderland - Hanamura 6.jpg Winter Wonderland - Hanamura.jpg Ecopoint: Antarctica map reskin Winter Wonderland - Antarctica 2.jpg Winter Wonderland - Antarctica 3.jpg Winter Wonderland - Antarctica.jpg Media Images Winter Wonderland - Loot Box.jpg|Loot Box Winter Wonderland - Loot.jpg|Sample loot Winter Wonderland - Lucio 2.jpg|Lúcio Winter Wonderland - McCree.jpg|McCree Winter Wonderland - Mei 2.jpg|Mei Winter Wonderland - Pharah 2.jpg|Pharah Winter Wonderland - Reaper.jpg|Reaper Winter Wonderland - Winston 2.jpg|Winston Winter Wonderland - Zenyatta 2.jpg|Zenyatta File:happy_holidays_boxes.jpg|In game banner for free loot boxes Videos Trivia * Zarya's Matryoshka spray is a reference to the Nesting Doll, a set of Russian Dolls, each of decreasing size and formed so that one can fit in another. * Soldier: 76's Army Man: 76 spray is a reference to the popular plastic army men toy set, which was a set of green plastic toy soldiers. * Sombra's Puppet spray may be a reference to the popular play The Nutcracker, by Marius Pepita. Alternatively, it could reference the end of her "Introducing Sombra" video, in which she says near the end, "I'll find their weaknesses, and soon......I'll be pulling the strings." External links *Jingle All the Way to Overwatch's Winter Wonderland Patch changes }} de:Winterwunderland pl:Zimowa Kraina Czarów Category:Seasonal Content